Troublesome Blondes and Dynamic Art
by Kinoe-kun
Summary: Temari goes to save Gaara from Akatsuki alone, but gets more than she bargained for when she fights a certain blonde... DeiTema lemons!


**Troublesome blondes and dynamic art**

Temari whimpered as Deidara walked closer. She was having second thoughts about her decision now...

*Flashback*

"Gaara!" Kankuro called out as he watched the limp form of his brother get carried away on the Akatsuki member's clay bird. "Dammit!" But unbeknownst to him, his sister was already in pursuit.

Temari growled as she channelled more chakra into her fan just to keep up with Deidara. Any minute now, he was going to look down and see her fan dashing between the pillars that surrounded this side of the village. "Just a little further..."

Sasori looked up as Deidara swooped in on his clay bird. Perfect, now the extraction could begin... wait, what was that? He watched as a sudden blast of air swept Deidara off course and into the maze of pillars, closely followed by a flash of blonde hair chasing him. Seemed like Deidara had a tail...

Deidara groaned as he pulled himself out of a pile of rubble. Noticing that he had company, he quickly switched out Gaara with a clay clone and turned to face his aggressor.

Temari swooped down and scooped up Gaara in her arms. She looked down at his inert form. "Gaara! ...Gaara?"

Deidara grinned as he watched the clone explode in the blonde girl's arms. "Hahahahahahaha! Witness my art!"

But Temari was unbowed. She leapt out of the smoke, revealing a slightly damaged fan. She snarled.

Deidara smirked. She was strong, he would give her that. And that fan was good art, too. Shame he would have to destroy it. "Art is a bang, un!"

*Cue intense battle scenes (A/N: can't be bothered to write them, it's a lemon!)*

(Unexpected outcome!) Temari smirked as she stood over Deidara's broken form. However, she quickly paled, as she realised that Gaara was nowhere to be found. The battle had been relatively one sided for a while, as Deidara's experience gave him the upper hand, but after Temari began to quite literally 'bat' the explosives away with wind, she managed to prevent most of his attacks from having any effect, with even C4 being blown away with a blast of wind, though C3 and C2 she had to avoid on her now tattered battle fan. She pointed her fan at him like a gun. "Deidara! Where is Gaara! Don't make me force you!" Seeing that he still had a bargaining chip, he smirked.

"What's to say that I don't just kill him, un?" She growled, realising that he had her there.

"I'll... I'll..."

*End flashback*

She looked on, concerned, as Deidara smirked, barely visible in the moon-lit cave. "Just... please don't be too rough, please?" She looked up with puppy-dog eyes. Deidara frowned.

"Temari... I'm not going to force you to do anything. I'll only do this if you're willing to as well." (A/N: Yes, he is a gentleman. Look at the Narutopedia article! "Deidara also seemed to respect the ideals of others") Temari was stunned. An S-rank missing nin? Concerned for other people's welfare? Wow. Well, might as well reply, seeing that he was looking at her worriedly.

"Umm... so long as it gets my brother back... then I'm ok with it..." Deidara's look grew more serious.

"You know, I could just give him back after the extraction, un?"

"But then he would be dead." Temari deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah, un. Forgot. Well, so long as you're OK..." Temari sweatdropped before proceeding to knock him over the head with her fan.

"GET ON WITH IT, DEIDARA!" She quickly blushed as she realised what she had said. But Deidara picked up on this quickly.

"Temari-chan?"

"Hey! Did I say you could call me that?" Her face shone a deep red.

"Sorry, Temari, but it seems like you want this... Correct me if I'm wrong but..." She looked away.

"Well... I've never really..." Now it was Deidara's turn to blush.

"Are you... a virgin?"

"NO!" *Thwack* "Just sexually frustrated!" Deidara's face flushed crimson. "What did you expect? My brother used to be a psychotic killer! Now he's the Kazekage! How intimidated do you think they're going to be? And don't get me started on Kankuro… They think he's a cross dresser! Really?" Deidara interrupted, some of his confidence returning. "Well, he pretty much is, u-" *Thwack* "Hey!"

Temari turned to him, seething. "How long do you think I have been without for? TWO YEARS!" She raged. "And even that was a one night stand!" Deidara winced.

"Hey… um… do you want me to help you with that, un?" He prepared for another hit. But none came.

"O-ok. And, maybe, scratch that earlier statement. I like it rough." She turned, before tensing as his long arms encircled her from behind. But she soon relaxed back into his arms, allowing him to gently unbutton her kimono with the mouths on his hands.

Deidara smirked as he felt the small button clasp at the front of Temari's bra. Gently, he commanded his right palm to unbutton the clasp, causing her bountiful mounds to spill forth from her chest. Quickly, he grabbed both of Temari's nude breasts and pushed them upwards from behind, letting her nipples slide into the mouths ready and waiting on Deidara's hands.

She arched her back in pleasure, a quiet yelp escaping her open mouth as she felt her erect nipples both be taken up in separate mouths. She looked down in surprise before leaning back into his careful embrace. Oh yeah, she thought. Deidara. She shut her eyes, allowing him to continue his lewd ministrations.

However, she soon was shocked out of her stupor as Deidara span them around, keeping her hands on her all the while with the twisting motion only causing greater pleasure. As Temari looked up, she saw that he had taken off his cloak and was left in only his trousers, revealing what looked to be another mouth situated directly over his heart. She briefly frowned, wondering when he had gotten undressed like that, before passing it up as another 'talent' of his and looking up at him seductively. "Well, Dei-kun, you going to go for it or what?" She trailed a finger down her bare thigh and widened her legs by an almost unnoticeable amount; but to a trained ninja, this spoke volumes. "Dei-kun…" She whined, pouting, causing the already-large tent in his trousers to grow further.

He couldn't take it any longer. In a single motion, he whipped off his trousers, revealing his growing member. He positioned it over her entrance, panties long gone to her lust. "Ready?"

"You know the ans-" He didn't wait for her to finish before he buried himself to the hilt inside her, pressing her bare back up against the cave wall. She yelped in shock as she felt her warmth rapidly contract around him, causing him to stop his penetration. "Temari-chan?" She was too drunk on her own pleasure to berate him. Instead, she moaned.

"Mmmmmm…" And with that, he began to thrust himself into her wetness, slowly at first, but building up pace until Temari's nails began to claw into his back. "Deidara?" She whimpered. "I'm close…"

"Me too, un," He grunted. "Just hold on a little longer…" She nodded weakly, fighting back the overwhelming urge to orgasm. After what seemed like an eternity to her but was in fact only mere moments, he murmured.

"Art… IS AN EXPLOSION!" He yelled out the last part as he released his load deep into Temari's insides, her walls clenching hard as his warm seed flowed freely into her womb. She cried out as her body convulsed, the pleasure of multiple withheld orgasms slamming into her like a freight train. She collapsed, utterly spent. But Deidara was not yet finished. His member still inside her and rapidly hardening, he spun her around again, moving her onto her hands and knees.

"Dei-kun?" She questioned, before he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Safe word?" He asked, only for her to smirk and reply.

"No need, Dei-kun. S-rank criminals don't give mercy, remember?" She purred. His lone visible eye widened at the implication.

"You sure, un?" His only response was a low groan as Temari felt him already hardening inside her. "OK, but don't say I didn't warn you, un…" He raised his hand, before bringing it down to slap against her well rounded ass. She jolted in shock.

"D-dei-kun?" But he continued to slap her, loving the feeling he got from the vibrations she was unknowingly transmitting to his hardened dick. After he had deemed it enough, he pulled out of her wetness, placing his member in between her ass cheeks. Too late, Temari realised what he was about to do.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as an intense mixture of pain and pleasure flooded her system, her mind unable to adjust to the waves of deep emotion emanating from her virgin ass. She barely registered the wet slap of flesh on flesh, as he plowed her previously-untouched asshole. But she gritted her teeth. She would withstand this, even if it cost her sanity in the process.

Deidara grinned widely as he felt her undulating ass tense up and begin to squeeze his erect member, slowing down its progress. "Well, we better do something about that, un?"

Temari clenched her eyes shut as the intensity of the sex began to chip away at her defences. But she gave in, releasing a loud, pleasured scream as his hand clamped over her still-wet pussy, the previously-forgotten mouth on his palm making its presence known as it forced its tongue inside her. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-" She was cut off by his other hand, acting as a makeshift gag and instigating a deep kiss which she soon joined into in earnest, their tongues clashing until eventually his managed to push its way past her defences to explore her mouth. "Mmmmmmmm…" She leaned into the kiss, visibly relaxed.

Deidara grunted, feeling that he was close once more. "Temari… My art… IS AN EXPLOSION!" As she was filled again with Deidara's juices, her own filled Deidara's palm-mouth as she too succumbed to the orgasms. But this time, Temari was ready for more.

"Dei-kun… again… please?" She panted, her lust-filled gaze falling on him as he emptied himself inside her.

"Ok, just a minute, un?" He flooded his system with chakra forcing his member to stand tall, as he pulled out of her ass to let a trail of his cum seep out. From everything he had ever learned about sex, one thing stood out. Never leave a lady waiting. Ever. Soon, he stood at attention once more, Temari still in the same position, but with his dick positioned over her engorged pussy lips. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Deidara smirked as for the third time he plunged into her, his hands moving around to grab her round tits. She moaned as both of her hard nipples were again nibbled and caressed by Deidara's multiple tongues, not noticing him lifting her body up due to her senses being inundated with pleasure. However, she certainly noticed as her face and body was pressed up against the wall, all the while with him slamming into her from behind. "AH!"

"What, Temari-chan, I thought you liked it rough, un?" he smirked.

"Yeah, but…"

"All good then, un!" He swiftly increased his pace, causing her to cry out once more, this time without a gag to mask her screams as his hands were too busy administering pleasure to her breasts. As he watched her squirm, her faced turned sideways against the cold, hard wall of the cave, he prepared for one last ejaculation. This time, he decided to make it memorable, as he channeled extra chakra into his dick. "Temari-chan… Tremble! Orgasm! Recoil in pleasure! Cower in awe! And cry your heart out, because my art…" Copious amounts of his semen began to fill her up, quickly starting to spill out and dripping down her legs. But in that moment of intense pleasure, Temari had an idea.

She grasped the base of his shaft, reducing the flow of cum to a trickle. Before he could react, she pulled him out of her, removing his limp hands in a flash, and turning and lowering herself so that her face was on level with his member. She hurriedly took him in her mouth, feeling him grab the back of her head and press her down into a deepthroat. "… IS AN EXPLOSION!"

Thick waves of semen immediately swamped her throat and poured straight into her stomach as she gagged on his dick, before he pulled back so that the end of his member rested gently on her tongue. This almost instantaneously flooded her mouth, forcing her to gulp it down and rely on wind manipulation to simply breathe. Feeling her struggle to swallow the masses of his seed he was sending into her, he pulled out, causing lashings of cum to cover her face and breasts.

Temari walked through the streets of Sunagakure, openly holding hands with her lover. True to his word, he had returned Gaara almost immediately after they were done, and, after some persuasion, Temari had convinced him to come back with her. Knowing when to cut his losses and run, Sasori decided not to pursue, as while he was known for taking out a village in his prime, he wasn't sure whether he could repeat the performance on one of the 'Big Five'. Though initially regarded with distrust and barely surviving an incident involving vast quantities of sand and several of Sasori no Danna's old puppets, he eventually came to earn the villagers respect after giving away valuable information on Akatsuki and later helping to defend the village from his former group. Temari smiled, rubbing the growing bump on her stomach. Yeah, she had it good. But her smile soon cracked. And with that, the illusion shattered.

All around her, the people were cheering. Her people. Her country. Yet she broke down and wept. For the Infinite Tsukuyomi gave her something that no-one else could. Her Deidara.

 **A/N: First fic here! Deidara and Temari are actually the same age (search it)! Uncommon pairing! Thanks to Luna-chan and Karasu-kun for reading it first and Jashin-chan for moral support! Kinoe out! Hail s330! YEAH!**


End file.
